Promessas
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Você seria capaz de cumprir todas as suas promessas? Presente de AS para Mestre Ikki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Não, Saint Seiya não me pertence... Infelizmente Kurumada se escondeu (provavelmente no Acre) e não consigo mais ameaçá-lo... u.ú

* * *

**Promessas**

-

Sentou-se num canto do quarto escuro, bem ao pé do colchão que lhe servia de cama. Parecia-lhe que o simples fato de respirar fazia seu corpo gemer de dor. Reconheceu que aquela ilha merecia a fama que possuía.

A Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O inferno na Terra.

Uma ilha vulcânica no meio do oceano. Um lugar onde nada crescia, nada era plantado a não ser a semente da discórdia e da violência.

E da dor...

Como esquecer da dor? Não bastavam as marcas feitas por Tatsume, seu mestre, Guilty, já lhe dera novas cicatrizes para contar. Tinha cortes por todo o corpo – um não parava de sangrar em sua perna –, suas mãos estavam queimadas de tantos golpes desferidos contra rochas e lava quente.

Num momento, chegou a pedir um gole da água que seu mestre bebia...

Recebeu um soco como resposta.

Eram homens desprezíveis, Tatsume e Guilty, pensava...

E ele prometera se vingar.

Assim que conseguisse a tão cobiçada armadura de Fênix, eles sofreriam em dobro...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger da velha porta de madeira. Ele pensou ser seu mestre e já se preparava para levantar com o cenho franzido. Surpreendeu-se com a visão que teve...

Uma garota de cabelos loiros entrou carregando uma bacia de água, com uma toalha em seu ombro esquerdo. Aproximou-se de Ikki e este ainda a encarava confuso. Olhou-a quando esta se agachou próxima a ele, mergulhando a toalha na bacia. Tirou o excesso de água da toalha torcendo-a, aproximando o pano úmido a face do rapaz.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Ikki em tom ríspido, segurando o pulso da jovem.

A moça pareceu surpresa com a atitude do outro, mas não fez nenhum esforço para libertar seu braço. Após um momento de silêncio em que os olhos azuis de Ikki encontraram o verde brilhante das orbes femininas, a garota deu um pequeno sorriso, confundindo o rapaz que soltou seu pulso relutante.

- Me perdoe – disse num sussurro – Meu pai não sabe que estou aqui... Por favor não faça muito barulho. – colocou um dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo para que o aspirante a cavaleiro não se alterasse.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – retorquiu sem dar atenção ao pedido da jovem.

- Eu sou a filha do senhor deste lugar... Seu mestre, Guilty, é meu pai. – ela voltou a umedecer a toalha, passando lentamente sobre uma das feridas no braço de Ikki, que não a impediu. A água não estava exatamente fria – se é que era possível existir algo frio naquele lugar, além dos corações consumidos pelo ódio –, mas bastava para acalmar a ardência em sua pele.

- Vi você treinando... não parou nem por um segundo! – ela continuava a limpar as feridas enquanto Ikki apenas a olhava, calado – Ninguém se esforça como você...

E olhando aquela face gentil, Ikki lembrou-se: uma pessoa com o mesmo semblante gentil, a mesma face inocente. Lembrou-se do porquê de estar naquele lugar, naquele inferno.

A promessa.

Ele enfrentaria as agruras da Ilha da Morte no lugar de seu irmão. Suportaria o treinamento, se tornaria um cavaleiro, para um dia então reencontrar a única família que lhe restara.

Porque ele tinha certeza: se fosse Shun em seu lugar, ele certamente estaria...

Percebeu um movimento perto de si e notou que a moça se levantara, recolhera a bacia e a toalha, agora manchada de vermelho e se preparava para sair.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou-lhe, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho.

As feições surpresas da moça logo de transformaram em um sorriso terno, que novamente o recordara Shun.

- Esmeralda... – respondeu a jovem antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

_Fic de Presente de Amigo Secreto para Mestre Ikki! _

_Espero que goste! '_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_


	2. Chapter 2

Ikki lentamente se levantou da pedra onde descansava, esticando o corpo e ignorando as dores em seus músculos. Logo seu mestre viria para mais uma sessão de treinos dentro enorme vulcão no centro da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Cinco anos.

Seu corpo estava mais forte, aprendera a utilizar seu cosmo e agora suportar o calor escaldante do vulcão já não lhe era problema. Porém, apesar de todos os treinamentos com Guilty – e até os que fazia sozinho –, seu golpe ainda não possuía a força necessária para derrotar um oponente. Seu mestre urrara que lhe faltava ódio, que ele só conseguiria liberar um golpe mortal se seu cosmo estivesse dominado pelo rancor.

Mas ele não sentia nenhum dos dois.

Sempre que ouvia essas palavras tentava se concentrar em Tatsumi, de quem jurava se vingar. Ou de Kido, que o separara de seu irmão, a única família que lhe restara. E essas lembranças não eram fortes o suficiente porque...

Apesar de tudo, ele se lembrava da promessa.

E se lembrava de Shun, sempre chorando e temendo machucar os outros... Sem ligar para suas próprias feridas...

Sorriu triste com esse pensamento. Se fosse Shun a ouvir tais palavras... para odiar, sentir rancor... talvez Guilty já o tivesse matado a essa altura. Era melhor então que ele, que nunca hesitou em machucar ou dizer o que pensava, fosse para o inferno. Uma alma tão bondosa quanto a de Shun não suportaria viver ali... Que ele sofresse então, pois no final, receberia a armadura de bronze e novamente encontraria seu irmão.

Mas como uma fênix pode levantar vôo se não abrir suas asas?

Ikki suspirou, caminhando em direção ao vulcão, mas parou ao ver a imagem de alguém lhe acenando.

_Esmeralda_.

Ela correu até ele, cumprimentando-o com seu sorriso gentil. Era impressionante o quanto ela lhe lembrava seu irmão. Ambos não mereciam aquele lugar...

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém mais a vira.

- Oras, você estava treinando até agora, imaginei que fosse descansar um pouco... – novamente ela sorriu, pegando em seu braço e puxando-o para a direção contraria a que seguia – Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa!

- Esmeralda, eu tenho que treinar! E se seu pai descobrir? – Ikki tentou argumentar em vão, pois ela continuou a guiá-lo por entre os caminhos de pedra.

- Não se preocupe, é rápido! – ela ria sem preocupações, sem soltar o pulso do aspirante a cavaleiro.

Ikki ainda tentou insistir para que ela o mostrasse mais tarde, mas segundo a loira _"ficava mais bonito àquela hora do dia"._

Ela tinha razão.

Ao pé do vulcão, naquela ilha sem vida onde o calor era insuportável, um jardim de belas flores se estendia como um tapete à sombra da montanha. Esmeralda puxou sua mãe e desceram juntos até o jardim. Em um ponto próximo ao centro do jardim, havia uma construção semelhante a um altar de mármore já envelhecido. E lá no alto, Ikki pôde ver algo que se assemelhava a uma caixa, ornada com a figura da Fênix em sua frente.

- Aquela é... – molhou os lábios secos para continuar, mas Esmeralda lhe respondeu.

- ...A caixa da armadura de Fênix. Meu pai disse que está aqui desde os tempos mitológicos, se alimentando do fogo da Ilha e mantendo a vida neste lugar...

Ikki mirou seu olhar na figura do pássaro lendário, sentindo a energia emanada pela armadura. A passos lentos ele se aproximou do altar. Podia senti-la... senti-la como um fogo ardente que fazia sua pele morna, mas que ao invés de queimar sua carne a envolvia, protegendo, contendo...

- Ikki... – a voz embargada de Esmeralda o tirara de seus devaneios, fazendo-o voltar-se para a jovem.

Ela se agachara no jardim, seu olhar sempre brilhante agora entristecido enquanto acariciava uma flor de tom lilás.

- Você me disse que assim que conseguisse a armadura de Fênix voltaria para o oriente, para reencontrar o seu irmão, não é?

- Sim... – Ikki se aproximou da jovem, ficando a sua frente – Eu prometi a Shun que nos encontraríamos novamente quando ambos voltassem do treinamento...

Esmeralda acenara levemente com a cabeça, enquanto girava a flor em seus dedos. Seus olhos miraram a face rosada da jovem, notando os traços gentis que há muito ele tinha decorado. Um sorriso nunca faltara em seus pequenos lábios, que agora eram acariciados pelas pétalas da flor que segurava.

Como algo tão belo podia sobreviver naquele lugar?

Ikki nunca descobrira...

- Me prometa uma coisa então...

- O quê? – sussurrou Ikki.

Ela hesitara por um momento, mas novamente encarou o rapaz e ele pode ver que seus olhos estavam marejados...

- Prometa... que não vai me esquecer...

Ikki ficou sem palavras. Os olhos suplicantes da moça o tomaram de surpresa. Vê-la assim só o fazia ter mais certeza de que ela não merecia estar presa àquele mundo de violência.

- Eu prometo...

Esmeralda então sorriu, fechando seus olhos, mas não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Ikki não pôde evitar sorrir em retorno.

Então a flor nas mãos da jovem foi despedaçada...

Ela deu um soluço assustado, enquanto o aprendiz de cavaleiro se repreendia por não ter sido capaz de sentir o cosmo agressivo que se aproximou daquele santuário.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?? – urrou a voz rouca de Guilty.

A jovem se levantara, suas feições doces tomadas pelo medo...

E Ikki mal pode ver o movimento de seu mestre ao acertar o coração da jovem, maculando as flores-do-paraíso de sangue...


End file.
